Maravilhosa
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: "Filho, talvez sua mãe seja teimosa, mal-humorada, mandona, orgulhosa, tagarela, vingativa e muito mais. Mas isso não muda nada, eu a amo de um modo como você não imagina. Porque tudo faz parte da grande embalagem que representa Katara. Uma perfeita imperfeição pintada com defeitos e virtudes, e a mulher mais maravilhosa que eu já conheci na minha vida". - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Olá ! Aqui estou eu de novo, com outra história. Sinceramente, me deu mais trabalho do que o planejado, principalmente a última parte, que terminou de um modo completamente diferente do esperado, mas tudo bem. Eu gostei do final, o que posso dizer ?

Eu não ando muito inspirado, por isso vou deixá-los ler. E, como convém: Esta fic participa do Desafio Temático de Outubro, "Zuko & Katara", do fórum "Las Cuatro Naciones".

 **Disclaimer:** Avatar não me pertence, é propriedade de Michael Dante DiMartino e Bryan Konietzko, eu só utilizo os seus personagens para o meu prazer pessoal e o de um ou outro leitor.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Maravillosa", de Aspros D'Lars. O autor me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **MARAVILHOSA**

Na Nação do Fogo, os dias sempre eram um pouco calorosos, não importava muito se era inverno ou primavera, sempre havia aquele calorzinho que fazia suar as costas e fazia com que a roupa molhada refrescasse a pele. Além do mais, ele nunca precisava forçar a vista para ver além de mais alguns metros, como estava fazendo agora; odiava a neblina, não sabia se nos próximos três metros havia um poço sem fundo ou um urso-cão-polar, ou como quer que se chamassem aquelas odiosas criaturas que habitavam o Pólo Sul.

Porque sim, para o seu grande azar, o Senhor do Fogo, Zuko, estava agora visitando a sua família no Pólo Sul.

"Ironias".

O rei, coberto agora com um grosso suéter, esfregou o dorso do nariz, tentando aplacar a vontade de mandar todo mundo para o inferno e subir novamente no navio imperial para empreender o seu retorno de volta à sua casa. Odiava o frio, queria um pouco de calor, queria tirar aquela incômoda roupa de vestir sem medo de sofrer uma hipotermia por causa do gélido vento que soprava ao longo da planície antártica.

\- Maldito seja você, camponês - ele murmurou entredentes, sentindo as suas pesadas botas enterrarem-se na neve e dificultarem, por si só, os seus trabalhosos passos.

E nem sequer tinha sido sua idéia, ele preferia mil vezes mandar uma frota inteira para buscar a Gran-Gran e ao seu sogro para trazê-los à Nação do Fogo, e, no caminho, atirar Sokka no mar em algum ponto do percurso. Mas o grande intrometido tinha metido o bedelho onde não fora chamado.

Se o insolente até mesmo tinha rido da sua cara no momento de semear a discórdia. _"Katara, mas sempre somos nós que viajamos até aqui. Quantas vezes Zuko foi ao Pólo Sul ?"_. Essa fora a carga detonadora do seu sofrimento. Nunca quisera tanto queimar aquela crina de cavalo da qual ele tanto se gabava.

\- Mas ele vai me pagar, com certeza.

Um puxão em sua manga o fez voltar a vista para o chão para poder ver o garotinho de olhos dourados que olhava-o com uma sobrancelha levantada e uma expressão confusa.

\- Quem vai lhe pagar, papai ? - perguntou o garotinho.

Lu Ten estava ao seu lado, segurando, com a sua pequena mãozinha coberta por uma enorme luva, a mão do seu pai. Zuko segurou na garganta o riso que ameaçava sair ao ver o filho coberto com uma pele branca, que o fazia parecer uma pequena bola de neve, e avançando com trabalho pela fria neve que certamente já tinha entrado pela sua calça e pelos seus sapatos.

Ele segurou o filho nos braços e levantou-o até o seu peito para dar-lhe um beijo no rosto, não sem perceber que ele estava pesando mais do que o normal, graças às enormes peles cheias de neve que estava usando.

\- Seu tio Sokka - ele respondeu - Você não pode abrir a boca quando não deve, Lu Ten.

\- Foi por isso que você o atirou ao mar, papai ?

Zuko riu da idéia do seu filho, certamente tinha sido um acidente o fato de o seu estimado cunhado ter caído pela borda do barco. Mas ele teria adorado ser parte do ardil.

\- Não, Lu Ten - respondeu ele, enxugando uma pequena lágrima que nascia no seu olho direito - Embora eu tivesse gostado de eu mesmo tê-lo atirado.

Lu Ten sorriu, lembrando-se de como todos tinham ficado loucos quando o seu tio Sokka caiu no mar. Havia sido divertidíssimo; primeiro ele estava brincando com a prima Soi Fong, com os seus brinquedos, e depois o seu tio tinha se oferecido para ensinar-lhe a lançar o bumerangue. E nada deixava mais entusiasmado um garotinho de escassos três anos do que lidar com as grandes armas dos adultos.

Claro que sua mãe tinha gritado até não poder mais, ao ver o seu bebê andando com o afiado bumerangue do seu imprudente irmão. Por isso, ele riu com ainda mais vontade quando viu o dono do bumerangue escutar o grito dela com uma expressão apavorada.

O que Lu Ten tinha ficado sabendo, a seguir, foi que o seu querido tio favorito tinha caído pela borda ao tropeçar em uma bola sua, e que ele não a tinha colocado ali.

\- _Sokka ! - Katara tinha gritado, assustada_.

Todos se aproximaram da borda, para verem um triunfante Sokka sair da água, para voltar a ser coberto por uma onda. Outro grito voltou a ser escutado, e o tio Aang atirou-se à água para resgatá-lo, com maus resultados, porque, estando apavorado, Sokka não fazia nada mais além de espernear por um pouco de ar, agarrando-se como um caranguejo à mão do Avatar, arrastando-o para a água.

\- _Aang ! - gritou outra voz que ele não soube identificar_.

E, enquanto sorria divertido com as expressões de todos, uma mão foi pousada sobre o seu ombro. Ele desviou o olhar, e viu o seu pai sorrir-lhe calidamente.

 _\- Bom trabalho, Lu Ten_.

Ele não entendera porque o seu pai tinha lhe parabenizado, mas não importava muito. Seu pai estava orgulhos, e, além do mais, tinha lhe dado um monte de doces. Assim, independente do que tivesse feito, ele estava muito contente.

\- Quanto falta para chegar em casa ? - perguntou o garoto.

Zuko franziu o cenho e aguçou o olhar, tentando ver, à distância, a Torre de Vigilância que se levantava no centro da Tribo da Água.

Ele não a estava vendo em nenhuma direção.

\- Não deve faltar muito, presumo que ao passar pelos dentes de gelo e uns duzentos metros ao norte... ou algo assim.

O par de olhos dourados deu uma olhada ao redor, procurando pela montanha em questão, com forma de dente. Zuko praguejou internamente, era a última vez que dava ouvidos às instruções de um Mestre da Água; para eles, cada maldito floco de neve era diferente.

\- Eeeeeeennnntão - murmurou Lu Ten - Enquanto isso, conte-me uma história, papai.

O mais velho olhou-o e não pôde evitar sorrir diante do esforço que seu filho fazia para caminhar ao lado dele, em meio à neve.

Lu Ten franziu o cenho ao ver a evidente chacota no rosto do pai. Cruzou os braços e parou a sua caminhada, fazendo beicinho em sinal de desgosto.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Me desculpe - disse Zuko, carregando o garoto entre os braços – Me diga, o que você quer que eu lhe conte ?

\- Primeiro, quero que você me suba nos seus ombros - ele exigiu.

\- Você já está meio grandinho para isso, Lu Ten.

\- Mas eu tenho apenas três anos !

Zuko riu com a ironia, lembrando-se das muitas vezes em que o filho havia defendido a própria maturidade com apenas três anos.

\- Se bem me lembro, há alguns dias você disse que era adulto o suficiente para usar uma arma, ou estou enganado ?

Lu Ten deu-lhe um olhar furioso, um que às vezes surpreendia até a Zuko, de tão parecido que era com o olhar dele.

\- Não me lembro - ele bufou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Vendo que não venceria essa batalha, e seguramente, a nenhuma outra, Zuko cedeu e carregou o filho nos braços, afundando mais uns cinco centímetros na neve.

\- E então ? O que você quer que eu lhe conte ? - perguntou Zuko, começando a andar.

\- Como você e mamãe se conheceram ?

Zulo olhou para longe, olhando ao longo de suas memórias, até o momento em que viu pela primeira vez à sua esposa. Ele jamais admitiria, mas desde aquele instante ela tinha chamado a sua atenção. Sim, ele era um adolescente de aproximadamente 16 anos com uma abstinência de muitos meses, por estar em um barco onde cem por cento da tripulação era formada por homens. Mas isso não tinha nada a ver, não, claro que não.

\- Para ser sincero, da primeira vez em que a vi, eu a achei bonita, mas nada mais. Eu tinha outros assuntos muito mais importantes para tratar.

\- Mas o que é mais importante do que mamãe ?! - exclamou Lu Tem em seus braços, olhando-o como se ele fosse um vagabundo desequilibrado.

Zuko lançou uma gargalhada pelos ares. Se pelo menos Lu Ten soubesse tudo o que ele fizera a sua mãe e os seus dois tios passarem. Talvez não tivesse cometido tantos erros, mas não podia ser assim. Cada passo o tinha levado até aquele momento, e ele voltaria a viver cada momento só para ver a sua esposa e o seu filho.

\- Digamos que, naquela época, eu não enxergava tão bem quanto agora.

Ambos sorriram instantaneamente, e, embora Lu Ten não tivesse idéia do motivo, ficava contente pelo fato de o seu pai ter sido meio cego no passado.

* * *

\- O que nós vamos fazer, Katara ?

A nevasca tinha aumentado há apenas uma hora, e a grande maioria das pessoas tinha abandonado as ruelas e pontes da cidade para refugiarem-se em suas casas. Com o nervosismo estampado em cada um dos movimentos, Katara olhava para a saída e depois se recusava a essa idéia.

Seu plano de fazer uma festa-surpresa para o filho já não lhe parecia uma idéia tão boa assim.

Sokka olhava para todos os lados, tentando pensar em uma solução, ou pelo menos em um modo de apaziguar os nervos da irmã. Olhou para a esposa, que estava sentada com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. Ele sabia que ela queria ajudar e que sentia-se impotente por não poder fazê-lo, afinal, Toph não podia enxergar na neve.

Hakoda e seu filho entreolharam-se, sem saber o que fazer. Foi o pai quem deu um passo à frente tentando confortar à sua filha, mas uma mão no ombro fez com que ele se detivesse. Atrás dele, Gran-Gran negava com a cabeça, assegurando aquilo que ele já sabia. Katara estava sendo muito madura e responsável; ou talvez já tivesse saído em meio à tempestade, sem se importar muito com a opinião das outras pessoas.

Ele suspirou, odiava ver a filha assim. Apertou-lhe o ombro em sinal de apoio e ela assentiu, agradecida, sem olhar para ele, com o olhar fixo à distância, esperando ver as silhuetas do marido e do filho.

Todos esperavam pacientemente no salão do palácio, com os portões abertos, sem se importarem muito com o fato de a nevasca trazer bastante frio e neve, todos esperavam ansiosamente ver ao longe as silhuetas do Senhor do Fogo e do príncipe Lu Ten.

\- Já chega, eu vou sair para procurá-los - disse Katara, colocando o seu abrigo e disposta a sair.

\- Katara, por favor - pediu o seu pai - Sair agora só irá pioras as coisas.

Ela olhou-o com os olhos úmidos. Fora ela quem tivera a idéia de Zuko levar Lu Ten para passear, enquanto eles preparavam tudo para fazer uma festa-surpresa. Mas, algumas horas depois da saída deles e sem aviso prévio, nuvens de tempestade tinham chegado ao norte, trazendo consigo uma tempestade que a todos dava maus presságios.

Fazia aproximadamente cinco horas que pai e filho tinham desaparecido na vastidão, e Katara estava apavorada com a idéia. Sabia que Zuko podia se virar bem sem ajuda, ele era um Mestre do Fogo, afinal. Mas Lu Ten ainda não tinha mostrado nenhum controle, não sabia se ele era capaz de controlar o seu calor corporal, e, para Zuko, manter-se quente era simples, mas manter dois corpos era outra história.

\- Está tudo bem, Katar, Zuko irá protegê-lo com a sua própria vida - foi Toph quem falou à distância.

\- Eu sei.

E ela também temia por isso. Os Mestres do Fogo não eram tão bons naquele tipo de ambiente, e o fato de o Sol estar prestes a se pôr tornava tudo mais difícil.

\- Confie nele, Katara - apoiou-a Sokka - Ele já escapou de coisas piores, e se Lu Ten tiver herdado a teimosia tanto de você quanto de Zuko, então ele vai se sair bem dessa.

Ela quis sorrir, mas só o que os seus lábios mostraram foi uma pequena careta, e, para Sokka, foi o bastante. Pela vigésima vez, olhou para a saída, onde a nevasca não deixava ver nada além do que sombras das casas e torres à distância.

"Apresse-se, Zuko, ou eu vou ter de sair e trazê-lo de volta pelos cabelos".

* * *

\- Papai, você acha que vai demorar muito ?

Zuko viu o filho apertar-se contra ele à procura de calor, e só pôde rodeá-lo com o seu corpo, aumentando a sua temperatura para mantê-lo esquentado por um pouco mais de tempo. Já tinham se passado três horas desde que a tempestade tinha apanhado-os e os obrigara a se protegerem em uma caverna, que, "graças a Agni", fora encontrada perto de onde eles estavam.

\- Está tudo bem, não vai demorar muito.

Lu Ten assentiu em resposta, e Zuko o sentiu apertar-se um pouco mais. Ele mentiria se dissesse que não estava preocupado. O Pólo Sul era muito grande, e não havia muitos pontos de referência ao redor, por onde eles pudessem se guiar. E agora, com uma tempestade de tamanha magnitude, até mesmo enxergar alguns metros adiante era uma odisséia. Ele temia que, se continuasse a andar, pudesse acabar caindo em um penhasco.

"É a última vez que eu dou ouvidos a um Mestre da Água".

\- Papai - chamou-lhe o filho - Me conte mais sobre como você e mamãe se conheceram.

Zuko não soube porque, mas sabia que o filho era mais forte do que aparentava. Ele concordou, e pôs-se a pensar com um sorriso.

\- Eu já contei da ocasião em que eu amarrei-a a uma árvore ? - ele se gabou - Foi difícil, sua mãe era tão mal-humorada e feroz como um leão-alce-de-dentes-de-sabre.

Zuko rui com a sua engenhosidade e com a expressão estupefata do seu filho. Lu Ten estava surpreso, não porque soubesse que seu pai, o Senhor do Fogo, havia amarrado à sua mãe, uma senhorita, a uma arvore. A idéia lhe era impossível de digerir. Seu pai já não era tão bom quanto ele imaginava.

\- Por que você fez isso, papai ?

Zuko sentiu-se observado e não pôde evitar suar frio ao ver o cenho franzido do seu rebento, tão parecido com o da sua mãe. O que lhe diria ? _"Meu filho, eu a amarrei porque precisava tentá-la com o colar da mãe dela, que eu encontrei em uma prisão do Reino da Terra, onde ela iniciou uma revolução, e onde, por pouco, o pai dela não acabou sendo um Mestre da Terra com cabelos de menina. Assim, usei o colar da sua avó para que ela me dissesse onde estava o Avatar, e também para deixá-la nervosa"_. De jeito nenhum !

\- Eu precisava aparentar ser mau, ela tinha roubado um pergaminho de uns piratas muito cruéis, e eu tive de agir como se a tivesse capturado. Assim eles a deixariam em paz.

\- Mamãe roubou um pergaminho dos piratas ?!

Lu Ten não cabia em si de surpresa. Sua mãe, sempre tão correta e amável, tão carinhosa. Roubando alguns sujos e cruéis piratas. Graças a Agni o seu pai tinha encontrado-a ali para salvá-la.

\- Mas por que ela roubou esse pergaminho ?

Zuko coçou o queixo, pensando. Se não lhe falhava a memória, aquele pergaminho mostrava técnicas de controle da água, ou algo assim. Não tinha se interessado por aquilo na ocasião, mas havia sido um grande objeto de piadas para com sua esposa.

\- Sua mãe era muito impulsiva e deixava-se levar pelos seus sentimentos. Se algo não lhe agradasse, ela fazia todo o possível para resolvê-lo, independente dos problemas em que se metesse. E, acredite, sua mãe era uma teimosa da pior espécie; tirar uma idéia da cabeça dela era mais difícil do que ver o seu tio Sokka fazendo dieta, e não importava se tudo estivesse mal, oh, não. Mesmo sabendo que estava enganada, ela era tão orgulhosa quanto qualquer Mestre do Fogo.

Lu Ten, já há bastante tempo, tinha deixado de prestar atenção ao discurso do pai. Absorto em seus pensamentos diante da nova imagem que o pai havia lhe dado.

\- De verdade ?

\- Sim, sua mãe era realmente louca.

\- Então - interrompeu o príncipe - , por que você se casou com ela ?

Zuko sorriu, mexendo em seus cabelos. Não era preciso pensar muito para responder a essa pergunta.

\- Sua mãe pode ser muitas coisas, Lu Ten: teimosa, mal-humorada, mandona, orgulhosa, tagarela, briguenta, vingativa e muito mais, mas ela é a pessoa que mais nos ama no mundo, e é a mulher mais maravilhosa que eu já conheci.

\- Não entendo.

\- Veja, o que você sente quando sua mãe lhe abraça ?

Lu Ten olhou-o hesitante e Zuko encorajou-o a responder.

\- Calidez; ou melhor, eu me sinto seguro.

\- Aí está. Sua mãe, apesar de tudo, consegue transmitir o seus sentimentos com um abraço. Consegue tirar as suas preocupações apenas com um sorriso. Ela consegue destruir o mais infinito dos males com um beijo. Foi por isso que eu me casei com ela, porque basta tê-la por perto para sentir-me seguro e protegido. Porque, ao lado dela, nenhum exército pode nos tocar.

Lu Ten sorriu e olhou para a saída. Percebendo que a tempestade já tinha acabado e, que, ao longe, só se via a brancura da neve e as montanhas cobertas de neve, ele soltou-se dos braços do pai e correu até à saída, onde fez sinais para que o pai o seguisse.

O garotinho ainda não compreendia tudo, por mais maduro que fosse em seus três anos, havia coisas que a sua pequena grande mente não conseguia entender, mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza. Sua mãe era maravilhosa, a melhor mãe de todo o mundo. E seu pai a amava muitíssimo.

* * *

\- A tempestade já passou, nós vamos sair pra procurá-los - ordenou Katara, e ninguém objetou.

Hadoka fez um sinal para Baato, e, juntos, eles saíram do palácio, seguidos por meia dúzia de homens, prontos para a procura. Não importava de que modo, eles trariam de volta o seu genro e o seu neto.

\- Sokka, fique aqui e avise-nos, caso eles voltem - ordenou Hakoda.

Sokka gostaria de ir procurar o sobrinho, mas não queria deixar Toph sozinha. Não quando ela estava mais fraca. Concordou com a ordem e voltou para o lado da esposa.

\- Ei, o que você está fazendo aqui ? - perguntou ela, ao senti-lo próximo de si - Não seja frouxo e vá procurar o seu sobrinho !

Sokka segurou-lhe a mão e ela parou de falar. Ela sabia a razão pela qual Sokka não podia sair e sentia-se impotente, dificultando ainda mais a situação, se é que era possível.

\- Me desculpe...

\- Não se desculpe, amor - disse ele, e ela se enrubesceu, ela ainda se enrubescia como na primeira vez, e aquilo o encantava - Eu sei que, se dependesse de você, então você já teria saído gritando pelos seus nomes, sem medo de cair de um penhasco.

Ela sorriu sem vê-lo, levantando as mãos para tocar o rosto do seu marido. Ele segurou as mãos dela entre as suas, grandes e protetoras.

\- Se você ficar firme, eu vou continuar firme. Você é meu tudo, Toph, e também o meu pilar, ajude-me a me manter concentrado.

\- Deixe comigo - ela sussurrou.

Ambos assentiram, sem que houvesse necessidade de olharem para os rostos um do outro. Eles se entendiam o bastante, e o sabiam.

Do lado de fora do palácio, Hakoda e Baato já mobilizavam uma grande quantidade de homens dispostos a perderem-se na tundra com o objetivo de encontrarem o Príncipe da Água, porque isso ele era, e não importava a sua linhagem. Era filho da grande heroína Katara, a princesa do sul. Então, dispostos a tudo e com os ânimos renovados, eles separaram-se em grupos de quatro para começarem a busca e vasculharem o Pólo Sul. Só rezavam para que eles os esperassem.

\- Katara - chamou Aang - Por onde nós começamos ?

Ela olhou para ele com a indecisão estampada em suas íris azuis. Para ser sincera, ela não tinha a mais remota idéia de por onde começar. Tinha comentado com Zuko sobre levar Lu Ten para o oeste, onde eles poderiam ver o antigo barco da Nação do Fogo que havia atacado pela primeira vez a Tribo da Água. Zuko se recusara, perguntando porque eles ainda conservavam aquela memória, que era algo que não devia existir, nem mesmo como um lembrete. Assim, teimosa e orgulhosamente, ele tinha ido para o leste, até onde se encontravam os picos e penhascos , de onde se podia ver o oceano. Ele dissera que seria uma atração melhor do que um antigo barco de guerra.

\- Para o leste, foi para lá que, da última vez, eu vi ambos se dirigindo - ela respondeu finalmente.

Ela olhou para todos os lados, em silêncio, agradecendo pelo apoio que estavam lhe dando. Conhecidos e estranhos que lhe sorriam, dando-lhe forças e esperança.

\- Comecem...

\- Lady Katara ! - gritou uma voz ao longe.

Todos viraram-se, ante o chamado; à distância, podia-se ver um de seus soldados correndo através da neve e da multidão, para chegar onde a Mestra da Água estava. O recém-chegado aproximou-se de Katara, onde levou algum tempo para recuperar o fôlego perdido por causa da corrida, e, quando ele finalmente levantou a vista, esperou que ela lhe permitisse falar.

Katara assentiu, em resposta à muda pergunta, o que fez o jovem sorrir.

\- O Senhor do Fogo Zuko e o príncipe Lu Ten estão aproximando-se ao longe. Nós já...

Sem esperar um só segundo, Katara começou a correr até a entrada da cidade, deixando todos para trás. Naquele momento, ela não se importava muito com o que aquele jovem soldado ainda tinha a lhe dizer. Queria apenas abraçar a sua família.

\- Lady Katara ! Nós já mandamos buscá-los ! - ele voltou a gritar, sem conseguir deter a Mestra da Água.

\- Deixe-a - disse Hakoda, perto dele - Não há nada no mundo que possa detê-la.

Dentro do palácio, também já se respirava um pouco de paz. Sokka cruzou o portal com uma alegre Toph entre seus braços, que, mais do que ver, estava ansiosa por abraçar ao seu sobrinho favorito.

\- Esse idiota, preocupando desse jeito a minha irmã.

\- Oh, vamos, cale-se e me leve até Katara. Lembre-se de que foi você quem se perdeu no palácio de Zuko, há alguns meses. Você nem sequer conseguia encontrar o banheiro.

\- De que lado você está ?!

Mais além, do lado de fora dos muros de gelo, Katara atravessou os portões apressadamente. Olhava por todos os lados, esperando ver as silhuetas do seu marido e do seu filho ao longe. Aguçou a vista e, finalmente, depois de uma espera que pareceu eterna, conseguiu divisar um pequeno trenó puxado por cães-ursos-polares, e, o mais importante, Lu Ten montado em um deles.

\- Mamãe ! - gritou o garotinho, agitando os braços.

Katara sorriu mais feliz do que nunca. Ali estavam os dois homens da sua vida.

Com lágrimas de felicidade rolando pelo seu rosto, ela correu ao encontro do seu filho, que, ao ver a sua mãe correr até ele, pulou do trenó e, tropeçando um pouco por causa da neve, correu ao encontro dela, para fundirem-se em um abraço que mostrava a ambos o quanto tinham sentido a falta um do outro durante poucas horas.

\- Oh, Lu Ten, eu tive tanto medo - Katara chorou no ombro do filho.

\- Eu também, mamãe, pensei que nós íamos ficar presos naquela caverna, e depois que fomos perseguidos por uma manada de elefantes-leões-marinhos, eu achei que nós fôssemos morrer !

Katara parou de chorar repentinamente, mortificada com a aventura que o filho estava começando a lhe contar. Com cuidado, e muito calmamente, ela soltou o seu filho para caminhar diretamente até o seu marido, que, incrédulo, caminhava até ela com um sorriso e de braços abertos.

\- Meu amor...

\- Que meu amor o quê ! - gritou Katara, furiosa - Como você pôde pensar em levar Lu Ten à terra dos elefantes-leões-marinhos ?!

Zuko abriu a boca e voltou a fechá-la, como se fosse um peixe fora d'água prestes a morrer. Não tinha desculpa, eles tinham se perdido, e, para ser sincero, ele não achava que ela fosse se irritar depois de vê-los voltar, realmente achava que ela iria ficar feliz ao vê-los sãos e salvos.

\- Nós nos perdemos, queríamos voltar à cidade - ele respondeu, tentando acalmar o ambiente.

\- Eu disse para vocês irem ao oeste ! Mas não, o Senhor do Fogo não pode dar ouvidos a uma ordem da sua esposa, não, claro que não. Tudo o que a Senhora do Fogo diz de nada vale quando se trata do seu marido !

Katara terminou o seu discurso quando dois cálidos lábios uniram-se aos dela. De repente, toda a ira terminou tão rapidamente quanto tinha chegado, enquanto ela o atraía pela cintura e cruzava os braços por trás do seu pescoço, abraçando-o como há tanto tempo desejava.

\- Senti sua falta durante estas horas - sussurrou Zuko, contra os lábios dela.

Ela sorriu enternecida com o que tinha dito o homem de olhos dourados. Odiava ser tão fraca diante dele, mas não importava muito. Afinal, mais cedo ou mais tarde ela iria perdoá-lo. No fim das contas, ela o amava, e ele, a ela.

\- Eu também, seu idiota.

\- Então, por que não começamos a festa-surpresa de Lu Ten, que já não é tão surpresa ?

Katara voltou a sorrir contra a boca dele e voltou a beijá-lo. Zuko entregou-se à carícia, quando sentiu o seu corpo ser coberto de gelo até o pescoço. Abriu os olhos, surpreso, só para se ver transformado em uma estátua, como há bastante tempo ele já tinha sido.

\- Isso é por ter me preocupado - disse ela, diante da surpresa do olhar dele.

Zuko suspirou e sorriu, ele tinha uma carta na manga.

\- Lu Ten, me descongele, por favor - pediu o seu pai.

E, com a surpresa estampada no rosto de Katara, o gelo tornou-se água sem nenhum tipo de calor. Assim que a água caiu sobre a neve, elevou-se, formando diferentes figuras nas mãos do garotinho, que olhava-a, feliz com a sua nova descoberta.

\- Eu sou um Mestre da Água, mamãe !

Zuko aproximou-se da mulher que olhava, absorta, o garoto brincando com a água, e ficou atrás dela, abraçando-a pela cintura.

\- Isso não vai fazer com que eu me esqueça, Zuko - sussurrou ela.

Ele olhou para ela com o canto do olho, sorrindo com orgulho para o futuro Mestre da Água que ambos tinham gerado.

Sim, talvez Katara fosse mal-humorada, mandona, teimosa e vingativa, mas isso não mudava nada. Ele a amava de um modo inimaginável. Porque tudo fazia parte da grande embalagem que representava Katara.

Uma perfeita imperfeição que pintava com defeitos e virtudes a sua vida.

A mulher mais maravilhosa que ele já tinha conhecido em sua vida.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/A:** E então ? Gostaram ? Há mais alguém com diabetes ? Hahahahahaha, espero que tenham apreciado.

Nos lemos logo, está bem ? Cuidem-se bem. Eu lhes agradeço, meus amigos e amigas.

Atenciosamente, Aspros.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, aqui está mais uma tradução de minha parte, a primeira do fandom de Avatar: The Last Airbender (no Brasil, Avatar: A Lenda de Aang). Deu um pouco de trabalho para traduzi-la, e eu espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, caso vocês gostem... reviews, please ?


End file.
